1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to generating Web content, and in particular, to a method for implementing a multiple screen Java™ Applet for use with Web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
As the popularity and usefulness of the Internet grows, more developers are turning to Java™. Java™ is a popular computer language used to create platform-independent applications. Generally, Java™ applets are loaded into browsers from web pages to create text, graphics, or to perform some other useful function. Within the Java™ programming language, a developer can create applets or standalone applications. Applets are programs executed as part of a Web page and displayed within a Java™-enabled browser. Standalone applications, on the other hand, are general-purpose Java™ applications that don't need a browser to run, but require a Java™ Virtual Machine (JVM) on the computer where the standalone application is to be executed.
In the prior art, Java™ applets can only display a single page or window at a time. Generally, this is a restriction imposed by the browser or the browser's JVM. It can be seen then, that there is a need for a method for implementing applets that can display more than one page or window at a time.